


Obsession never hurt anyone

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism?, Clock is an manipulative bastard, Creepy, Dark, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda disturbing because it's don't hug me I'm scared, M/M, Why do I ship this?, Yellow Puppet is sad and lonely, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny is confused and lonely. All of his friends are gone, He's all alone. Unfortunately the psychotic member of the house hold is still with him and he is going to explain everything to Manny even things he never wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I love DHMIS and I just had to write something about it I also love the ship so please don't hate me. 
> 
> Also just few things before you might get confused  
> Harry - Red puppet  
> Robin- Green Puppet  
> Manny- Yellow Puppet  
> Tony- Clock
> 
> But yeah please enjoy.

Manny was sitting behind the kitchen table. He was so full he had just eaten something really gross.But wait, was it gross if he had eaten 7 cans of it? He didn't know anymore. He also didn't know where all his friends had gone to.One moment they were all together and happy and the next moment he was all alone.

He missed his friends, His friends were the only the only thing keeping him together. He might have been the youngest of the trio but that didn't mean he was stupid. No he could be very mature when he only wanted to be. 

But Manny was growing a bit afraid because the ringing of the phone wouldn't stop. Everytime he picked the phone up, The only thing he heard was breathing and some familiar voice saying his name.But before he could ask the stranger who he was or what he wanted from him, The call ended, It ended leaving him confused and afraid. 

Suddenly Manny heard a dark chuckle.He looked around the room only to be soon face to face with the Psychotic member of the house. Manny screamed and fell down off his chair. The clock chuckled and held his hand out for Manny to take.Manny took the hand though a bit cautiously. 

"Is everything alright Manny? You seem to be a bit sad." Tony said when he had pulled Manny up, He had a dark smile on his face, Smile that sent shivers right down Manny's spine.

"I am Alright Mr Clock." Manny said as he sat down on his chair once again, Though moving a bit further away from the clock.  

"Oh Manny please Call me Tony. And I know you are hiding something, Come on tell Tony about it." Tony said as he stood besides Manny and put a hand over His shoulder. 

Manny sighed, He had no way out anyways. The clock could use some very terrifying methods to make him talk.Manny shivered at the thought and said. "I am feeling a bit lonely since all my friends dissappeared somewhere and I have no idea where they might be." 

Tony Chuckled and grinned a Cheshire cat like grin and said. "Oh Poor Manny you really are Ignorant. Do you want to know who you ate? You ate Robin, You ate you're friend. And the one who keeps calling you is Harry, He's desperately trying to save you from this hell but he should know that there is no way out, atleast not for you."

Manny's eyes widened, No what Tony said can't be true, It just can't. There is no way he had eaten his friend. He vomited at the thought. He looked over at Tony only to see his eyes filled with sick pleasure. Tony started walking closer towards Manny, A wild grin playing on his face all the way. Manny kept moving backwards until his back hit the wall.

Tony cackled insanely and looked at the yellow puppet infront of him.The puppet's eyes were filled with fright. Tony thought the Puppet looked cute like this. 

He had always been Tony's favorite. His screams were always the most delightful to hear.And seeing his face filled with fright was actually even more enjoyable. It always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

He put his hand on the young puppet's cheek, He caressed it. The boy's eyes widened even more at this strange gesture. 

If only the boy would know how priceless his facial expressions were.Sure he might have grown a bit obsessed with those facial expressions, But who cares a small obsession never hurt anybody. 

"Manny you're friends might be gone but I am here and I will never leave you, Never Manny." Tony said this while leaning his face closer to Manny's. Manny flinched at the Insanity in Tony's eyes.

Manny pushed The clock away from him. He started running, Running for his life.He knew that he probably wouldn't get far from Tony, But he didn't care, He just wanted to get far away from Tony.

Manny opened the door of their house. He smiled. Yes now he could get away  from Tony and find a way out of this world. 

He was only a foot away from the door until someone took a hold of his shirt, pulling him back into the house. The someone cackled madly and put their arms around Manny.

Manny looked at Tony, Tears now coming out of his eyes. There really was no way out. He gave up. He couldn't fight this anymore. 

Tony grinned and picked the yellow puppet up. He stepped into the living room and threw Manny on the couch.He loomed over the boy with a terrifying grin.He gave a kiss on Manny's forehead. He grinned and said. "You're finally mine and mine only Manny and now it is time for us to have some fun.After all a little obsession never hurt anybody. Right Manny?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment.


End file.
